kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Novara-Archelonia (UW)
The United Kingdom of Novara & Archelonia is a interworldly unitary kingdom that serves as one of the two major settings for the Unsungverse title, Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. Novara-Archelonia is true to its name, a unitary state created from a personal union of two monarchies, the Kingdom of Novara and the Kingdom of Archelonia. The nation served as a rival to the Haos Republic during its twilight years. The union lasted nearly six hundred years before being dissolved by referendum following the death of the last King of the Union, Louis XV, in 105 DC. History Union: The United Kingdom of Novara & Archelonia was formed originally as a personal union between the Kingdoms of Novara & Archelonia in 24572 EUC (481 BDC) in the person of Henry V Lancastria of Novara when he won the Archelonian throne via the Treaty of Torvilliers (becoming Henri II of Archelonia) during the Archelonian War of Succession (564-403 BDC/24489-24650 EUC). The successive executions of Jeanne d'Authie (470 BDC/24583 EUC), securing of the Novaran-Bourgognan Alliance via the Treaty of Aurmerval (466 BDC/22958 EUC) and the decisive victory of Édouard, Prince of Cymru and Dauphin of Isère at the Battle of Cazaux (430 BDC/24623 EUC) sealed the fate of the House of Vaumoise and confining them to the Southeast of the Old Kingdom of Archelonia via the final Treaty of Pierregout in 24650 EUC (403 BDC). The union, established by Henry V, and maintained by son Henry VI and grandson Édouard IV ironically had the effect of introducing and incorporating the Archelonian language and religion to traditional Novaran custom, while at the same time binding the two into a single political unit by combining the Novaran Parliament with the Archelonian Estates-General, and firmly centering the political center at Saint-Illiers, then capital of Archelonia, delegating Novara to a role similar to that of a Viceroyalty. Religious Strife The introduction of Ulrich Zwingli, a Pastor and Theologian from Jovia and the man responsible for bringing the Archelonian faith to Lucidia and Jovia , was also responsible for the single greatest crisis to befall their Kingdom. Ulrich, who was imprisoned, was freed due to deep Vaumoise support and involvement. In doing so the Duke of Azuria and King-in-Archelonia, Francis I effectively gave then King Henry VII the opprotunity to end any alternate succession, thus beginning the Archelonian Wars of Religion (24678-24684 EUC). While it initially saw Azuria become integrated to the crown, Bourgognian intervention and peace saw only partial gains and the installation of a pro-Religious Loyalist supporter, Philip VIII , to the Azurian throne. However the religious strife continued, as further religious wars in the Italia region and in neighboring Bourgogne as well as the dithering situation with King Francis I led to the fleeing of many Archelonian Protestants abroad, fleeing to New Novara (Plantagenia) , Bourgogne, Azuria, Kalmar & the Haos Republic. Increasing Threats and Colonializations The accession of James IV, King of Caledonia to the throne of the three Kingdoms of the Far South led to one of the great political crisises to befall Novara-Archelonia during the second half of the 231st and into the 232nd century. The accession of James IV in 23023 EUC as well as the subsequent alliance with Bourgogne was the prime focus of Novaran-Archelonian foreign policy due to the threat of encirclement that the two kingdoms provided (Kalmari Caledonia in the south of Novara-Archelonia, Bourgogne in the east). The exodus was further compounded with the start of vicious colonial wars in the Arcadia region leading to the expansion and heated rivalry of those states even after independence. One such war saw the loss of the region of Champagne in the Archelonian mainland to Bourgogne briefly. But despite these conflicts, Novara-Archelonia secured its position as the dominant power in the region and an up and coming rival to the Haos Republic amid the gradual decline of the Kingdom of Leon. Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession and Transition to Constitutionalism The reigns of King Richard IV and Édouard VI saw an increased focus on military affairs as Novara-Archelonia fought multiple conflicts. Ultimately culminating in various military campaigns, including among others, the Novaran-Atrchelonian-Yuktobanian Wars (First: 24828-4830 EUC, Second: 24842-24849 EUC), Third: 24859-24865 EUC, Fourth: 24877-24879 EUC) the Poloskan Civil War (24900-24904 EUC), the Four Years War (24908-24912 EUC) and the Confederate Uprising (24913-24915 EUC), These efforts helped to develop the Dual Monarchy as one of the major great powers, a position shared with the Haos Republic and the Heartless Empire, among other states. However, it also brought to the surface many underlying issues in the role of the people in government. Such issues included the increasing power of the executive over the people, and fears of Novara-Archelonia's gradual slip into Absolutism. This came to a head when Édouard VI died in 24917 EUC. Édouard's death left the question of succession into doubt, as two twin sons both now claim the throne. Days after the King's death, the Restorationist Party launched a sudden, and bloodless coup d'etat, installing their candidate, Prince Henry, Comte de Saint-Illiers, as King, while threatening to bring about the death of the other brother and destroy the power of the Liberal Democrats. This came to an end with the flight of Henry's brother, Prince Charles, Comte d'Armagnac to the Crown Colony of Plantagenia by the end of the year. Through the support of some of the Restorationist's rivals in the mainland, as well as secret, but limited foreign aid from Kalmar and Bourgogne. Charles in two years was able to build up a small enough force to declare his twin as a usurper, commencing the Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession. Politics Government The United Kingdom of Novara-Archelonia was a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy under a unitary state. The King of Novara-Archelonia served as the head of state of the Dual Monarchy. The monarch has the constitutional right to influence politics, through consultation, encouragement, through warnings and also to ensure the right to remove a leader only with consent of Parliament, as accorded by the Novaran-Archelonian Constitution (written in 24623 EUC). The Government is divided into three branches. The Executive Branch is led by the King as Head of State, and the government, which is led by an elected Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is elected directly by universal adult sufferage for a 7 year term. The Legislative Branch, or the Novaran-Archelonian Parliament, is a bicameral legislature comprising of the Estates-General (States-General) which is the lower house of the Parliament, and the Senate. The Estates-General deputies represent local constituencies and are directly elected for 5-year terms. The Assembly has the power to dismiss the cabinet and thus the majority in the Assembly determines the choice in government. Senators are chosen by an electoral college headed by the King for a single 9-year term. The senate's legislative powers are limited. In the event of disagreement between the two chambers. The Estates-General had the final say. The government has a strong influence in shaping the agenda in Parliament. Political Parties Law Novara-Archelonia uses a civil law system. That is of course, law that arises primarily from written statutes. Judges are not to make law, but to interpret it. Basic principles in the rule of law, originally made using interpretation of Novaro-Normandic Law, were laid down with the Edouardian Law, implemented by King Édouard VII. This law would continue as the official laws following the separation of the two Kingdoms in 25158 EUC. Novaran-Archelonian Law is divided into two principal areas. Private Law, which includes in particular, Civil and Criminal Laws, and Public Law, which includes in particular, Administrative and Constitutional Laws. In practical terms however, Novaran-Archelonian Law comprises only Civil, Criminal and Administrative Laws. Criminal laws can only address the future and not the past. While administrative laws is often a sub-category of civil law in many nations, it is completely separated in Novara-Archelonia and each body of law is headed by a specific supreme court. Ordinary courts, which handle criminal and civil litigation are headed by the Court of Cassation, and administrative courts are headed by the Council of State. Military Main Article: Armée Royale des Terres, Marine Royale, Gendarmerie Royale The Armed Forces of the Dual Monarchy are the military and paramilitary forces of the Dual-Monarchy, under the King as its Supreme Commander. They consist of the Royal Novaran-Archelonian Army (Armée Royale de Terres) and its cadet branch the Novaran-Archelonian Air Force (Armée Royale de l'Air), the Novaran-Archelonian Navy (Marine Royale) and the National Gendarmerie (Gendarmerie Royale). They rank among some of the largest military forces in the world. While the Gendarmerie is administratively a part of the Armed Forces of the Dual Monarchy, and therefore under the purview of the Ministry of Defense, it is instead operationally attached to the Ministry of the Interior. The gendarmerie is a military police force which serves for the most part as a rural and general purpose police force. It encompasses the counter terrorist units of the Parachute Intervention Squadron of the National Gendarmerie (Escadron Parachutiste d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale) and the National Gendarmerie Intervention Group (Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale). One of Novara-Archelonia's intelligence units, the Directorate-General for External Security (Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure) reports to the Ministry of Defense. The other, the Central Directorate of Interior Intelligence (Direction Centrale du Renseignement Intérieur), reports directly to the Ministry of the Interior. There has been no national conscription since 25149 EUC. Novara-Archelonia was a Dark Matter State. It's Darkmass deterrence, known as "The Ultimate Resistance" (La Résistance Ultime), relies on complete independence. The current Novaran-Archelonian capability in this maneuver consists of four Triomphant-class Stealth Frigates, each equipped with ship-launched ballistic missiles. In addition, Novara-Archelonia operates an estimated 60 ASMP medium-range air-to-ground missiles equipped with Dark Matter warheads. 50 of which is deployed by the Air Force using the Mirage 2000N long-range nuclear-strike Gummi Ships. Another 10 are deployed by the Super Etendard and are used exclusively by the Navy aboard their state of the art Heavy Command Cruiser Charles de Gaulle as well as Light Command Cruisers such as the Queen Elizabeth-class. Novara-Archelonia had major military industries with one of the largest aerospace industries in the world. Its industries have produced such equipment as the Rafale fighter, the Exocet missile and the Leclerc tank among others. After the dissolution of the Dual Monarchy, Predominantly Novaran & Cymbrian units were offered to join the Novaran military, Eirean units to the Royal Eirean Army and Archelonian forces to the Royal Archelonian military. Locations Provinces Novara-Archelonia historically had a total of twenty-seven provinces within its empire. Here is the list of the provinces and each capital. Other Worlds List of Monarchs of Novara-Archelonia End of the Union of Novara & Archelonia: Mary I Tudor becomes Queen of Novara, Francis II de Angouleme becomes King of Archelonia. List of Prime Ministers of Novara-Archelonia National Anthem The National Anthem of the United Kingdom of Novara & Archelonia is "Le Retour des Princes Archeloniçes à Saint-Illiers." (English Translation "The Return of the Archelonian Princes to Saint-Illiers.") The theme was established around 24852 EUC and was made into the anthem of the Dual Monarchy. Trivia *The United Kingdom of Novara & Archelonia is based on the Dual Monarchy of England and France represented in the Divergences Timeline for Victoria II. In this timeline (ITTL), Philip the Good (Philip III of Burgundy) decides to continue to recognize Henry VI rather than Charles VII as King of France. As a result, the English Plantagenets win the Hundred Years War (albeit the war lasting 40 years longer than it did in our timeline (OTL). As a result, the Dual Monarchy is predominantly French-speaking and Catholic, although other languages such as English and Irish still exist in smaller numbers. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Unsungverse